Cat Goes to Jail
by LeslieLooGotzSwag
Summary: While being sent to jail for a couple of weeks, Cat Valentine tries many ways to escape, but all of her attempts fail. How will Cat survive? Find out in Cat Goes to Jail: A Sam & Cat Fanfiction!
1. Cat in Jail

Cat's POV

I looked around at the creepy place. I hate it here! The officers are so mean and they make us eat these gross foods! I just wish Nona was here already to get me out of here. Suddenly, my cell door opened. The police man let another prisoner in. She was really pretty. She had medium blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked a lot like Emma Stone.

"Hey," she said in a not so happy voice.

"Hiiiiii!" I said cheerfully. I stood up from my bunk bed. "I'm Cat. Like the animal."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm Wendy."

"Wendy," I repeated. "Like the restaurant." I giggled.

"Yeah," she said again.

"So, why are you in here?" I asked her.

"I tackled this guy," she told me.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, shocked.

"Because he refused to go out with me," she finished."

"Well, he's not worth it."

"Yeah. So, how did you get in here?" She gave me a confused look. "I mean, you seem really, really nice and everything."

"Well, I ripped out this guy's hair which was really, really long. It really looked like a wig. But, it wasn't."

Wendy just stared at me blankly. "Oh, um...wow."

The cell door started to open.

"Alright, ladies," the big officer said. "Time for lunch."

_Yay._ I thought to myself. _Gross food!_


	2. Lost in Phoenix

Dice's POV

Ever since Cat got put in jail, I had to wander around Phoenix by myself with no money to buy food. This sucks! When is Sam and Nona gonna be here?! Man, I'm starving!

"Are you lost, little boy?" a female's voice asked.

I turned around to see the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. She had wavy, dark hair and slightly tanned skin. She looked so perfect. But, she looked about nineteen.

"Hello?" the girl asked, giving me a confused look.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Are you lost?" she repeated slowly.

"Uh, yeah," I said, nodding.

"Well," she bent down next to like I was a little kid. "When was the last time you've seen your mommy?"

_Mommy? _I thought to myself. _How old does she think I am? Five? _

"Actually, I was with my friend," I told the lady.

"Well, when's the last time you've seen your friend?" she asked.

"She's in jail," I told her.

The lady gave me another confused look. "In jail?" She raised an eyebrow?

"Yeah."

"How did she end up in jail?"

"She attacked a hair model and ripped out his hair, trying to prove that it was a wig."

The woman continued to stare at me. Finally, she responded. "Okay. Well, you wanna come stay with me until your friend gets out of jail?"

"Yes!" I said quickly and eagerly. "I-I mean, sure. Whatever. Cool beans."

The girl led me to her car and we hopped into the vehicle.

_This is gonna be the awesomest day ever! _I thought to myself. _Wait. Is "awesomest" even a word? Who cares! I'm gonna be staying in a house alone with a hot girl! _


	3. The Truth Has Been Revealed

Cat's POV

"Eeeeewwww," I moaned as I touched the gross food. "This food is yucky!"

"Ugh! I know, right?" Wendy said, scooping the disgusting food with her spoon and shoving it into her mouth. "These people need to learn how to cook."  
I giggled as she said that.

"Alright, people!" the mean police officer said in a loud voice. "Lunch is over. Get back to your cells!"

As we went back to our cells, I gasped as I suddenly remembered that Nona and Sam were supposed to be here to bail me out.

"Um, officer?" I asked.

The big police looked back at me with a mean look. "What?"

"Can I make a quick phone call? I need to call my grandmother."

The big, mean officer rolled his eyes and opened my cell.

"Make it quick!" he ordered.

I squealed as I skipped to the phone. I dialed Nona's number.

Sam's POV

_Ah, this is the life! _I thought to myself as I took of bite of Nona's fried chicken and watched my favorite TV show, _Toilet Wars_. Cat and Dice leaving to go to Arizona was the best thing that they've ever done. Who knew Cat's grandmother could be the coolest old lady ever? She cooks for me, she cleans for me, and she babysits the brats for me! This is, hands down, the best day ever!

A cellphone ringtone pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," Nona said as she stopped stirring whatever she was stirring. "I wonder who's calling me." She picked up her Pearphone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hello, Cat! How is it in Arizona? What? You're _where_?!"

I sat up from the couch and my heart starting beating. I started to remember that Dice called and told me that Cat got arrested and I was supposed to tell Nona that we had to go to Arizona to bail her out. But, instead I told Nona that they were staying for two more weeks.

"Okay, okay, baby. I'll be there as soon as possible. Okay, bye." After she hung up, she looked over at me with a glare on her elderly face.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked innocently, trying to change the subject. But, it didn't work. She continued glaring at me.

I'm dead.


	4. Best Lie I've Ever Told

Dice's POV

The girl started the engine and started driving. "So, I didn't get your name," she said as her eyes were focused on the road.

"Dice," I told her.

"Dice," she repeated. "Like a pair of dice."

"Yep," I said.

"Well, Dice. My name is Shawnee."

"Shawnee, huh? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said. "Your name's pretty cool, too."

The rest of the ride was silent until we got to her house. And MAN! Her house was huge! Okay, not "mansion" huge, but really huge.

"Here we are," she said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked around. "This place is amazing!"

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"So, uh..." I tried to think of what to say so I could get rid of the silence.

Before I could say anything, a guy about Shawnee's age came down the stairs with a green towel wrapped around his body. He looked over at me, then at Shawnee. "Honey, who is this?" he asked her.

_Honey?_ I thought to myself. _Shawnee has a boyfriend?_

"Oh, this is Dice," she told him. "I found him on the streets. He told me he was lost so I decided to take him home."

"Are you insane?!" the guy shouted. "That's kidnapping!"

"No, it's not, David," she said calmly. "Kidnapping is when you take someone without their permission. Dice gave me his permission to take him home with me. And also he was with his friend until she got arrested."

"She got arrested?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked over at me. "What did she do?"

"A-a-are you guys dating?" I asked, not answering his question.

"No, sweetie," Shawnee said. "We're married."

My heart started sinking deeper.

"Dice, honey. What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

I didn't want her to know that I had feelings for her. I especially didn't want David to know. The guy looked pretty scary and could kill me if he found out that I like his wife.

"I-I-I miss my friend," I said. I tried to look like I was crying, but I sucked at acting so...

"Oh, Dice, sweetie," Shawnee said, bending down next to me to hug me. "Don't worry. You'll see your friend again."

I smiled as she hugged me. That was the best lie that I've ever told.

Hey, guys! Sorry, this chapter isn't my very best, but I hope you like it anyway. :)


	5. Cat Falls in Love

Sam's POV

"You despicable child!" Nona exclaimed. "I can't believe you lied to me!"  
"Well, I-" I tried to think of what to say, but I couldn't think of nothing. _Aw, chiz!_

"Sam, why would you lie to me?" 

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" I said. "It's your fault for being the best roommate in the world."

Nona sighed and finally calmed down. "Look, honey. I'm glad that you consider me as the best roommate ever, but lying to me about Cat, that is very irresponsible!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry," I sighed.

Nona grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and put in on her. "We're going to Phoenix to pick up Cat and Dice. And after we do that, I don't want you anywhere near our apartment again." 

What she said completely shocked me. She's seriously going to ban me from this apartment?! Where else am I supposed to go?

"But, I don't anywhere else to go!" I yelled.

"Why don't you go back to Louisville?"

_Louisville? This old chunk of cheese thinks I live in Kentucky?! _

"I'm from Seattle!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care," Nona snapped. "Now, let's go." She walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I shouted before she could open the door.

"What?!" She looked back at me with an annoyed look on her wrinkly face.

"Can you cook dinner first?" I asked.

"No!" she shouted. "Come on!" She opened the door and I followed her out.

Cat's POV

It was the next day and Nona and Sam weren't still here. I sighed as I played with my meatloaf with my fork.

"This place is so scary," I said to Wendy.

"And hideous," Wendy said in a flat tone.

I heard someone plop down next to me. I turned to see an African American guy. He noticed me looking at him and smiled.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself. _He's handsome._

"Hiiiiiiii!" I greeted him cheerfully. "I'm Cat!" 

"'Sup, Cat?" he said, giving me a small nod. He turned to Wendy and smiled at her. "How you doin', Wendy?"

Wendy looked up at the cute guy and gave him a not-so-nice look. "Don't talk to me, Latrelle. I'm still mad at you," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "Because I dumped you?" 

"No!" Wendy said, her voice getting louder and angrier. She stood up. "Because you cheated on me with that skunkbag!"

Latrelle rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Whatever." He turned to me and smiled again. "So, you single?"

"Leave Cat alone!" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah," I told Latrelle, ignoring Wendy.

"Well, then," Latrelle said. "Maybe you should chill with me sometime." He gave me a wink.

I let out a giggle. "Kay-kay," I said.

"Here are my digits," he said, giving me a small piece of paper with his number on it. He got up and walked off.

_I think I'm going to start liking it here,_ I thought to myself.


	6. Latrelle's a Bad Boy

Hi, guys! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I've been busy with college and everything. But, I'm back! And I'm ready to write a new chapter!

Yay!

Okay, here it is.

Cat's POV

"Cat, you can't date that guy," Wendy told me after Latrelle just left.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you guys just broke up."

"Okay, first of all, we didn't break up. He cheated on me! And second of all, the reason why I want you away from him is because he is a total player. I guarantee you he is bad news!"

That's when I became angry. I stood up. "Then why was he acting so nice to me?"

"He wasn't really being nice," Wendy said. "He was just pretending. He's trying to fool you!"

"I don't want to hear this!" I shouted as I covered my ears and turned away from her.

As I covered them, Wendy was trying to get me to listen, but I refused to.

Finally, she gave up and I took my hands off my ears.

"Fine," Wendy said. "Go ahead. Date him. But, if he breaks up with you, don't come crying to me!"

"Alright, prisoners!" one of the mean police officers said. "Lunchtime's over! Back to your cells!"

We went back to our cells just like the mean cop told us to.

Sam's POV

Finally, after hours on that stuffy plane, Nona and I made it to Phoenix, Arizona. I've been trying to call Dice a million times before I got here, but that little skunkbag wouldn't pick up his stupid phone! When we got there, we called a cab to pick us up and take us to the jail where Cat was. When the cab showed up, we hopped in and buckled our seatbelts.

"Look," I said to Nona. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Cat was in jail. I was just...you were such an insanely good cook and-"

"It's okay, dear," Nona said sweetly. "And I'm flattered that you like my cooking, but I would've been happier if you would have told me that Cat was in jail."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "And I'm sorry. You forgive me?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "And you're allowed to stay in our apartment as long as you'd like."

I smiled at the elderly lady. "Thanks, Nona."

The rest of the ride to the jail was silent.


	7. Bailing Cat Out of Jail

Sam's POV

Finally, Nona and I arrived to the Phoenix jail. Before we could get out, the annoying taxi driver cleared his throat.

"Where's my thirty bucks?" he demanded, reaching his chubby, hairy arm towards us.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I reached into my pocket to pull out some money, but Nona stopped me.

"Let me pay the man," she said.

Seriously! I love this lady!

"Thank you, ma'am," the driver said as he received the money from Nona.

We entered the jail and walked over to the front desk.

"Hey, what's up?" I said to the man. "We're looking for Cat Valentine."

"Wait a minute." The guy examined me. "Aren't you Sam Puckett?"

Oh, boy.

"Yeah," I said casually.

"I thought you weren't allowed here in Phoenix anymore," he said.

"I'm not," I said. "Now, where's Cat?"

He led us to Cat's cell and opened it up. "Alright, Valentine," he said. "You're free to go."

Cat ran out of her jail cell and attacked her grandmother with a hug.

"Oh!" Nona said, taken aback by her hug. But, she returned it.

"Whoa. Where's my hug?" I demanded.

She get go of Nona and gave me a confused look. "I thought you don't like hugs."

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just get outta here."  
"No!" she shouted. "I don't wanna leave! I love it here!"

Now it was my turn to give her a confused look. "What do you mean you love it here?"

"I just met the cutest guy in the world and I don't wanna leave him!"

Cat's cell mate stood up from her bunk and walked next to Cat. "I keep telling her that Latrelle was player, but she wouldn't listen."

"He's not a player!" Cat exclaimed.

"You just met him!" the chick yelled back. "How do you know if he's a player or not?!"

"Because he asked me for my number!"

"So, what? He asked me for my number, too! And after he did that, he cheated on me!"

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly. "Can we please just leave?"

"No!" Cat said again. "I'm not leaving until I see Latrelle again."

I approached the little red head and carried her over my shoulder. While we started to leave the place, Cat started screaming and kicking her legs like a three-year-old.

Seriously. How did this girl make it to high school?

Suddenly, a question appeared into my mind.

Where's Dice?

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this isn't my best chapter, but thanks for reading, anyway. More chapters are on the way! :)**


	8. Fiding Dice

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating again. I had to deal with a lot of college homework. Yeah, yuck! Well, on with the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Sam's POV

After we got Cat out of jail, we just walked around Arizona. I looked over at Cat.

"Hey, Cat? Where's Dice?"

Cat stopped walking and gasped with her hands over her mouth. "Oh, my God! I don't know where Dice is! What if he got kidnapped by aliens and they sucked out his brain?!"

I rolled my eyes at her crazy comment. "Cat, there's no such thing as aliens."  
"Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Should we call Dice to see if he's okay?" Nona asked.

I pulled out my Pearphone and dailed in his number.

"Come on, come on," I murmered impatiently to myself, tapping my sneaker against the concrete. "Pick up already."

"Hello?" Dice's voice said on the other line.

"Dice, where are you?" I demanded.

"I'm at some couple's house," he told me.

"Well, what are you doing there?" I asked him.

"You think that I would sleep in the streets? Where else would I stay?"

"You could've just went checked into a hotel."  
"I'm only twelve!" he exclaimed. "And I can't afford a room!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What's the address to the house?"

"Okay, um..."

"Wait! Don't start yet! I need to write it down! I don't have a pen or pencil."

"Here," Nona said as she dug into her bag and took out a pen out of it. "You can use mine."

"Well, do you have a piece of paper?" I asked her.

"Oh, sorry I don't."

I sighed. Then I looked down at Cat's arm. "Cat, give me your arm."  
"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

Hesitantly, she held up her arm and I before I could attack it with the pen, I asked Dice the address again. As he told me the address, I started writing it on Cat's arm. It was so hard to write on it because Cat was laughing too hard.

"Stop, stop! It tickles!" she giggled.

"Will you stay still? I'm trying to write the address and you're not making it any easier."  
"Sorry," she said, still laughing.

After I finished writing the address down, I hung up the phone and we were on our way to the house, which luckily was five minutes away. As we reached the house, I knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing some chick who looked about 19.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "May I help you?"  
"Yeah, we're looking for our friend, Dice," I told her. "Is he here?"

"Oh, of course!" she said. "I'll go fetch him."

As she left, Cat started giggling.

"What now?" I demanded, annoyed by her random burst of giggles.

"She said 'fetch'!"

I rolled my eyes again.

The chick came back with Dice.

"Here he is," she said.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem." She turned to Dice. "I'm going to miss you, Dice." She gave him a hug, which made Dice blush. He returned the hug.

"Alright, that's enough hugging," I said as I pulled the kid off of the girl and dragged her away.

"Good bye!" the girl cheered as she waved to us.

Cat, with her stupid self, returned a "goodbye" back to her, which made me roll my eyes again.

Finally, everything is back to normal.

**Hey, guys! I don't know if I should finish this story or end it. I was thinking about adding more chapters. What do you guys think? Please comment what you think. Thank you and Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
